headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Maryann Forrester
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Novel charactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = True Blood | image = | notability = | type = Maenad | gender = | base of operations = Bon Temps, Louisiana | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2008 Although the episode aired in 2009, the events from season 2 took place immediately after season 1, thus making the year 2008. | 1st appearance = "I Don't Wanna Know" | final appearance = "Beyond Here Lies Nothin'" | actor = Michelle Forbes }} is a fictional character from "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. The novels have been adapted into the popular HBO television series, True Blood, where the role of was played by actress Michelle Forbes. Maryann was a type of witch known as a Maenad and made a cameo appearance in the season one episode "I Don't Wanna Know". In season two, she became much more prominent and was one of two central antagonists presented throughout the season. Maryann Forrester was responsible for creating a Dionysian cult, indoctrinating several key characters from the series including Tara Thornton. Overview Maryann Forrester was a powerful Maenad who was immortal and had the ability to transform her entire body, or selected parts into other creatures. Her chosen form of power was that of the bull, but she also turned her hands into cloven-hoofed bovine appendages. Marryann's ultimate goal was to become the bride of Dionysus, which could only be officiated at a large Bacchanal, ending with her corporeal death. Maryann Forrester chose to make Bon Temps, Louisiana the site of her great wedding. She used her powers to charm those around her into obeying her commands, most of which involved conducting acts of extreme hedonism, even if such acts were in stark contrast to the personality of those under her sway. Her wedding reception took place at the home of Sookie Stackhouse, and she had most of the town's residents in attendance; all of whom were intoxicated with Maryann's power. The only one who seemed to be able to resist her influence was Sam Merlotte, who was also a shape-shifter. In the end, Sam was able to put a stop to Maryann by transforming into the form of a bull and goring her before she could complete her ritualistic wedding. Abilities *'Immortality': A passive ability, Maryann Forrester is effectively immortal, meaning that she ceases to age beyond a certain physical point and will continue to exist as such unless and until she meets an untimely death. Maryann cannot die via natural causes. *'Transformation': Maryann Forrester can transform parts of her body into that of an animal. **'Claws:': An aspect of transformation, Maryann demonstrated the ability to turn her hands into monstrous claws, which she used to mutilate Daphne Landry and slash at Sookie Stackhouse. *'Mind control': Maryann Forrester can exert her will over others. This can be something as subtle as influencing a person's attitude, or it can be extreme, causing people to behave in ways that they would not do under ideal circumstances. *'Aerokinesis': Maryann has demonstrated the ability to summon gusts of strong wind, which would cause chaos to those caught up in it. *'Superhuman strength': Maryann's strength is greater than that of the average human, though it has never been revealed what the limits of her range is. She is capable of picking up an adult human female with one hand with little to no effort. *'Super-speed': Maryann is physically faster than a normal human being, and may even be faster than a vampire. Notes & Trivia * * Maryann played a key role in the novel Living Dead in Dallas, which is the second book in the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels. In the novel however, she is identified as Callipso. She is only referred to as Maryann on True Blood. * Maryann Forrester made her first appearance in season one of the series in "I Don't Wanna Know". This was a nude cameo with no dialogue. * In "I Don't Wanna Know", Maryann Forrester is credited as just "Woman in road" in the end-title credits. * Although Maryann resided in Bon Temps for a short while, her true place of origin is unknown. * Maryann Forrester was over two-thousand years old when she died. * Although Maryann usually maintained a steady temperament, the lack of a hot shower caused her to become quite irritable. True Blood: Shake and Fingerpop * Actress Michelle Forbes is also known for playing Bajoran Starfleet ensign Ro Laren on episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation as well as Commander Cain on episodes of the 2003 relaunch of Battlestar Galactica. Appearances # True Blood: I Don't Wanna Know # True Blood: To Love Is to Bury # True Blood: You'll Be the Death of Me # True Blood: Nothing But the Blood # True Blood: Keep This Party Going # True Blood: Scratches # True Blood: Shake and Fingerpop # True Blood: Never Let Me Go # True Blood: Hard-Hearted Hannah # True Blood: Release Me # True Blood: Timebomb # True Blood: I Will Rise Up # True Blood: New World in My View # True Blood: Frenzy # True Blood: Beyond Here Lies Nothin' # True Blood: In the Beginning See also External Links References ---- Category:2008 character deaths Category:Characters who are impaled Category:Characters who have their hearts ripped out